The Bet
by hinataellis
Summary: The Winner Uzamaki Naruto let's give him a hand! He's the only one that got through the sexual fustration the 'bets' is finally to a close or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I everyone going to be a pevert in this and Shikamaru and Temari will join in the fun to but later on in the story K Fanfic 4ever!!**

Naruto and Hinata with the whole gang: Neji with Ten-ten were on a date Ino and Sai, Sasuke and Sakura coming back from the movies all together Naruto was holding hinata really close showeringn her with kisses

"hey dope get a room!" Sasuke said holding sakuras hand

"come on Naruto you can't keep your hands off Hinata for 1 second I bet Hinata doesn't like that your so clingy all the time with her" Sakura said rolling her eyes annoyed

Naruto glared at his two friends they gone back kissing his presious Hinata

"I know your not talking Sakura" said a grinning Ino

"what are you talking about now Ino-pig?!" Sakura said with addittude

"You can't keep your big forehead away from Sasuke to long to save you life!" Ino was laughing at her pink haired friend

"your one to talk too Ino your the same with me!" Sakura yelled

"come on guys this isn't anything to fight over" Ten-ten said letting go of Nejis arm for the moment going over to her friends arguing

"yeah come on can we please get along" Hinata stopped making-out with Naruto to also went over to get her friends to stop fighting

**

* * *

**

The guys were standing there waiting for there girlfriends

"Sakuras right you are kind of clingy to Hinata" Sasuke said to his blond friend

"Hey shut the fuck up teme! I am not! you and Sakura are always together at school and after school! so don't be bitchin with me got it!" Naruto shouted

"what you say dope" Sasuke said getting in Narutos face

"come on this is so childish even though you both are obsessed with your women" Neji said emotionally

"WHATSHUT UP NEJI YOU CAN'T TALK EITHER!!!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled rasing the fist

"You know what I know a way to settle this little problem" Sai said out of the blue

The three boys stared at him confused

"why don't we bet to see who can stay away from our girls the longest and the girls can be in the bet to until the first cracks first" Sai said smiling

"actually that's a good idea" Naruto said _'what the hell am I saying I can't stay away from Hinata she just to tempting to stay away from'_

"Hm" Sasuke said crossing his arms

"what the matter Sasuke-teme you can't keep away from your girl to long" Naruto said laughing at him

"whay you say dope your on!" Sasuke said

"your in this to Neji and Sai" Naruto said then went over to the girls to tell them about the bet and to all the boy surpise the all agreed except of Hinata of corse but she didn't speak up so she just went along with the decsion without arguing

"okay so argeed no romantic contact at all no handing hands, kissing, no make-out, got it see who lasts out and the one who cracks first" Ino said

"but hugging is fine right?" she asked almost pleading "yeah come on friends hug all the time that should be okay but, no rules to make the other crak okay " Sakura said

"okay we start tomorrow okay" Naruto said and they all nodded in agreement and went in diffrent directions going home except Naruto and hinata of coruse

"I can't belive we all agreed to this is going to be like tourture staying away from you to long" Naruto said regreating the bet they all made

Naruto walked Hinata home and they stop right in front of her house "yeah me to I love you Naruto" Hinata said kissing his whiskered cheek

Naruto responed by pulling her toward him kissing her envading her mouth with his moist tongue she was moaning his name in his mouth he pushed her up against the wall of her house. He then started kissing down her elegant neck "N-Naruto" she moaned a little louder then he started to rub her breast and go down in the front of her pants rubbing her center area to "Naruto not here my father can see us silly" she said panting and blushing "this'll be like are last night together" she said sadly

Naruto nodded "I guess I'll see you tomorrow okay" Naruto said removing his hands from her pants and breast

"I wish we can but not now okay maybe later on" she said seductively

Naruto started to get hard fast and kiss her one more time goodnight leaving before her pounced on is perfect girlfriend.

Hinata giggled and at her boyfriend and went into the house thinking about a better idea in the bet for the girl to make the boys crack first 'just wait until tomorrow Naruto oh just you wait' she smiled almost evilly.

**Okay what you guys think of the 1st chappy I kno it's short but come on give me a break I tired today give great reviews okay! Fanfiction 4ever!!**


	2. Hows going to crack?

**_Okay sorry for not wring right away so here it is! THE GAMES ARE ABOUT TO BEGIN! WHO GONNA WIN!?_**

Naruto was just getting off his orange and black motorcycle in the college parking lot and saw Sasuke and Shikamaru waiting for him at the huge steps to Konoha University College.

"Sup guys you got Kakashi from History 501 today" ,said Naruto fixing his orange hoodie and black baggy pants with white Vans on.

"No, not today I got Asuma for Statistics Man what drag", Shikamaru said rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't you just go to sleep in that class", Sasuke asked with his black shirt with red designs on it and dark blue jeans, and black Vans on texting on his cell.

"**YEAH HOW IN THE HELL YOU PASSED ALL THIS TIME**!!" Naruto yelled.

"So troublesome I don't know what your problem anyway?" Shikamaru asked in a bored expression.

Naruto sighed sticking his hands in his pockets slugging his dark orange backpack over his shoulder.

"It's nothing just a little tired I didn't get enough sleep last night ", he said leaning against the rail of the stairs they stood on.

"Whatever", Shikamaru said pulling out his cell out his dark green jacket with baggy brown jeans and a black T-shirt under his jacket, having gray Vans on.

"Hey, what are you guys going on about a bet ya'll having about with the girls" Shikamaru said quirking a brow.

"It's nothing", Sasuke said blushing.

"It's torture Shikamaru like a living a **HELL**!!" said Naruto whining with anime tears coming from his eyes.

"He you know me and Temari should join you guys in this bet too", Shikamaru chukling.

"Huh why?" Naruto said looking at his lazy friend.

"Because it might be interesting to find out how long until the woman pounce and just goes crazy it's not just the guys bets but, the girls to you know" he said looking at his friends.

"Hey your right!" Naruto said thinking, "if Hinata breaks out first the bet goes to the guys and the girls lose the bet."

"Hey we should work together to make the girls crack first since it is a bet between the girls and the guys you know?" Naruto said trying to make an alience with the guys.

"You got a point dope", Sasuke said smirking texting the plan to Neji and Sai.

"Yeah", okay Shikamaru nodding agreeing with them.

* * *

The girls just pulled up Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten was pulling up to Konoha University and Temari already waiting on them in the parking lot getting out of her car when they just pulled up.

"Watz up guys", Temari said, "oh and the plan Hinata came up with us in a alience with the guys it's just pure evil I never thought a innocent girl like you could come up with something like this I can say I'm very impressed and I'm in on the plan this can be really fun", she said smiling at her four friends.

"I can't wait to get this started", Sakura cheered.

"Yeah, the guys won't know what hit them!" Ino shouted thrusting her arm in the air.

"Yeah", Ten-ten nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, I can't wait either", Hinata smiled walking up the huge stairs to class she had with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto and the whole gang went to class together they all had English 501 with Kakasi except Shikamaru and Temari that had Statistics with Asuma.

"Man, Kakashi is late again and we only have at least a half an hour before English is even over this is some bullshit right here", Naruto said complaining putting his head done on the wooden desk.

"It's alright Naruto I bet he'll come soon", Hinata said softly wrapping her arms around Naruto from behind pushing her big breast on his back laying her head on the cock on his neck. Naruto lifted his head up so fast it sounded like a popping sound turning red and getting hard fast breathing heavily.

"Hinata uh 'gulped' um could you please don't do that", Naruto said get the urge to jump his girlfriend here and now and not even think twice about it.

"okay", she walked back to her seat that was just in front of Naruto's row sitting beside Sakura.

Naruto thinking "man Hinata is too tempting I'm about to lose it and it's only the first day of the bet." giving out a huge sigh laying his face flat on the desk trying to calm his racing heart

Hinata sat down at her desk opening her text book 'shoot! I thought for sure that'll get him 'hm' guess I'll just have to try harder

Sakura sat right beside her "so the first plan failed huh?" asked. hinata nodded her head "but that doesn't mean I'm giving up" she said winking.

First block of class was over for the day and they didn't need to go back until late noon so they had the whole afternoon to thereselves

"so what do you guys wanna do now that class is over" Naruto asked with his arms behind his head leaning on the rail over the steps of the college parking lot

"me and Sasuke are going to see a movie" Sakura said hugging her boyfriend tightly "and were going to hug all night along isn't that right sweety" said brightly

Sasukes only response was a shrug of his shoulders and a "hm"

"me and sai are going to the art gallery downtown so he can get some ideas for his final project he's doing for the art contest I don't have a doubt in my mind that my man will get a A and 1st place" Ino cheered giving sai a big hug around his middle.

"Shikamaru and Temari are still in class oh well we'll see them later on, hey Hinata I really need help on the history exam coming up so pretty please can you help me" he gave his best puppy dog eyes

"of course Naruto I'll be happy to help you" Hinata said grabbing his free arm and hugged it his arm was actually between her huge breast and Hinata was rubbing his arm between them Naruto was starting to sweat bullets and gulped loudly and nooded

"come on lets get to the Library before it gets late" Hinata said in a rush getting on the motorcycle "okay Hina-hime" He got on his bike putting on his helment that cver his whole face also giving Hinata a helment to and she was holding onto him around his waist "see ya" Naruto waved bye to his friends before pulling off with his girl.

* * *

**InoxSai**

The blond, blue pupiless woman walked down through the hallways paintings after paintings "wow these paintings are amazing, but there nothing compared to yours Sai dear" Ino complemented her pale faced boyfriend

"they are pretty intresting I just might do my painting of a person this time instead of a landscape what do you think beautiful?" Sai asked looking at a painting of a naked man and woman together wrapped up in a bed sheet. Ino blushed thinking about the painting Sai was looking at 'oh boy wouldn't that get some peoples attention' Ino thought to herself smirking of the people being her and Sai like that.

"Is there something wrong beautiful are you feeling well?" Sai said a little concerned feeling her forehead, then rubbed her cheek softly

Ino snapped out of her romance fantasy "oh sorry darling I'm fine really" waving her hands in defense "come on lets look at some more okay Sai and thank you for caring about me" giving Sai a hug aronud his middle "and I think a great idea so who are you going to paint?" she asked looking up at him curiously.

"I'm still thinking about it" Sai said grabbing her around her waist and kept walking dawn the hall of paintings.

* * *

**SasukexSakura**

It was noon when Sakura and Sasuke leaving the movies theater together. Sakura was holding onto Sasukes arm tightly.

"Thanks for coming with me today Sasuke" she smiled up at him, but the only response was a simple 'hmp it was nothing' then Sakura stoped in front of a clothes store when Sasuke was still walking, but then stopped when he found out she wasn't walking with him and looked at ahe was looking at and got a bad feeling.

"don't even think about it Sakura" Sasuke said with his arms folded

"oh please Sasuke just a little while I promise I wont take long come on please honey" asking it in a sweet tone snuggling up on his arm.

He sighed (he was getting soft) "alright just 20 minutes okay then were leaving okay" he said making it final.

"okay come on before it closes" grabbing onto Sasukes hand dragging him inside the store to shop. Sasuke was sitting down by the dressing room waiting for his girl to appear again. Sakura stepped back out "how does this look on me Sasuke?" she asked, she had on a pink bikini that show half her breast and butt modeling for him shyowing off her body. Sasuke was hocked and turned on at the same time and couldn't say another word she turned around to face him "so what you think honey?" bending down to his level of sight.

Sasuke turned away from her "it's fine" he mumbled blushing redder every second

Sakura smirked and knew what was the matter "so do you like it and I want your honest opinion please hon?" she sat on his lap drawing circles on his clothed cheast.

He glubed "it looks very beautiful on you and sexy too" he said looking away from her sparkling emerald stare.

"then it's settled I'm buying it then thank you sweety!" she said getting up off him to go change clothes, but not before a brush of her breast against his cheast he sighed 'this is going to be a long day he mentally betrayed himself in getting into this bet 'Damn you Naruto!' he cursed.

* * *

**NarutoxHinata**

Naruto was busy studying (well trying to he's only there because Hinatas there get the picture) with Hinatas help book after books of History books they found a nice quiet spot for them to study at in the back of the library.

"okay Naru-kun who basically responsable for was the Boston Massacre?" she aksed looking at one of the old books, then when she looked back up at Naruto she saw him sleep with a book on his face making him look like he was studying she sighed.

she had an idea she got up and took the book from his face and straddled his waist got comfortable on the couch he was sitting on when leaning over on his shoudler and blew in his ear whispering his name "Naruto waked up please we have to study" she said softly in his ear. Naruto wake up mumbling about ramen and studying being boring as hell or something like that, but then felt Hinatas legs around his waist he got hard as a rock (Hinata was wearing a skirt so she could feel it alright, but going to pretend that she didn't).

Naruto looked into his girlfriends eyes he was hypnotized by her beauty right on the spot, but lucky found his voice "ah Hinata what are you babe?" he was sweating badly a shifting around to get Hinata a little closer on him(he a little pervy but how cares this is Naruto were talking about people come on give him a break).

Hinata pick up a text book "now that I've got your full undivided attention What are the 5 types of laws we learned in class last week? she aksed.

Naruto thought it over but it's kind of hard when you got a girl pressed up against you "i-i-it's uh.....I can't remember?" Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck rubbing his whisker marks on his cheeks.

"really you can't remember even if I.." she started to unzipping his baggy jeans really slowly and rubbed his muscular cheast and abs under his shirt.

Naruto closed his eyes "the Criminal, Civil, Constitional, and the Adminstrative law" he said in a rush then looked back up to Hinata when she got up off him and giggled at his reaction.

"very good Naruto that was exactly right see I knew you can do it all you need is the right motivation to help you study" she giggled at his shocked face then looked at her cell phone "oh I'm going to be late home could you take me home Naru-kun please" with the puppy dog eyes (she has more control over Naruto then he does her lol!) Naruto got up and grabbed their books and put them in there bags "yeah sure lets go I don't want another talk from Neji about being late again or you dad lets go babe" he grinned at her when they left the quiet area carrying both their bookbags over his shoulder.

Hinata grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "you fly is still undone Naru-kun" she said smirking. Naruto looked down and zipped up his pants qiuckly, then he glared at his girl "you wasn't even gonna to tell until we left the library were you" he asked. she a wink smiling and answered in a simple "nope" and ran to Naruto motorcycle while he chased after her.

* * *

**NejixTen-ten**

Neji and Ten-ten both went to the dojo to do a little training for the afternoon (_that's how they met in the first place_).

**Flashback** (_it's getting wavey_)

It was a hot summer day Neji was 10 years old. He was meditating in the center of the dojo trying to focus his mind and body, but heard a crash sound then someone enter the sliding doors of the dojo. he opened one of his eyes then opened both of them and saw a pretty brown eyed girl with two buns in her hair panting with 5 kunais in each hand and a huge scroll on her back.

Neji got up walking over to the girl "excuse me are you a student here at the dojo?" he aksed curiously

the girl looked up at him a blushed then looked away "I-I-I um yes I just started last week and my names Ten-ten it's nice to meet you I specialize in weaponry" she finished in a smile "so what your name if I may asked?" Neji gave another look at her then sighed.

"I'm Neji Hyuga and I specialize in hand to hand combat" he took his seat to go back to meditating, then Ten-ten started to asked all these questions like 'how old are you?,' where are you born?, 'how long do you train a day?'. Neji was starting to get annoyed at this werid girl.

"can you just SHUT-UP!!! I'm trying to focus her and you talking away now leave me alone would you" he didn't look at her when he closed his eyes again but, then open them again when he heard crying. He opened his eyes and looked at Ten-ten to see her crying in her hands.

Neji looked at her and sighed "listen I'm sorry if I made you cry I didn't mean to I'm having a off day today" he looked down ashamed in making a girl cry. Ten-ten looked up at neji and wiped her eyes.

She patted his shoulder "it's alright thanks you for saying your sorry and I'm sorry for distrubing you while your meditating I should be quiet" she gave a little bow. He smiled at her thinking she not all that bad and smiled at her turning to her telling her what she needed to know and found out they had a lot of things in common.

Ten-ten got up "it's getting late and I got to get home so bye" she said waving bye

"hey Ten-ten lets meet here when you want to talk okay scine we both come here now well each other all the time now" he said smiling at her and she got blushed and ran up to hima and gave him a hug while Neji was shocked, she let him go and waved bye running down the street home.

Neji chuckled thinking about that memory meditating in the garden behind the dojo.

"what's so funny Neji honey?" Ten-ten asked looking up at her boyfriend while she sat down in his lap while he was meditating with his legs crossed. He shook his head saying 'it's nothing just thinking' he wrapped his arms around his woman and snuggled into her neck and smiled she giggled at the ticklish feeling she was receiving from her boyfriend laying back on his musculaur chest ans sighed happily.

* * *

**ShikamaruxTemari**

they both got out of class not to long before the whole group got out and was at the park and there was no kids or anyone around they sat down talking (mostly Temari doing the talking and Shikamaru was listening before he feel asleep on the swing). Temari huffed "Shika are you even listening to he" then she heard snoring and smacked him in the back of the head. Shikamaru woke up grumbling 'troublesome woman' he rubbed the back of his head.

"what did you just call me why can't you at least listen when I'm talking to you Shika-kun?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

he got up and sat on the end of the slide "geez sorry...this is such a drag" he said putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it and blew smoke from his lips "okay I'm listen" he said folding his arms behind his head looking up at the sky.

Temari had plans of her own and sat on Shikamaru lap moving up and down on his pelvis (actually I didn't know what a pelvis was until my science exam ended he he silly me). He jerked up grabbing Temari around her waist "please don't do that please" he said with the cigarette still in his mouth almost begging to stop, but not stop at the same time. Temari smirked and jumped on her man.

"what's wrong Shika-kun you don't like it?" she pouted cutely. Shikamaru chuckled "I didn't say that it's the bet and were in a public area so not here okay" she said laying back down on the slide smiled thinking 'if Naruto or Sasuke don't exploded from sexual frustration we could have a chance at winning but Temaris urges get in the way I don't know what will happen?' he shrugged it off and got up walking arm in arm with Temari taking her home thinking 'I wonder who actually win the bet' he smirked 'then let the games begin'.

**_Ha ha ! how was that the real Competition going to begin who do you thinks goting to win? review and wait the fun has just begun check it out! working on the next one right away! Fanfiction 4ever Cya!_**


	3. Strike one!

**Okay guys this is were it starts of the bet who goes down first?**

Sakura, Ten-ten and Ino were sitting together in class writing notes then they just zoned out the teacher on what he was saying starting up their own conversation.

"it's been 2 weeks since this bet started oh man I almost lost control last night when I sat between Sais legs and we were just reading in his backyard I don't know if I can take it anymore i would have gave up along time ago if it was me" Ino said defeated with her shoulders slumped on her desk.

"yeah me too I mean Sasukes so hot I don't know if I can do this bet anymore everything that I'm doing to seduce him just not working at all" Sakura sighed sadly.

Ten-ten nodded her head "I know, but we can't give up I mean come on look at Hinata you don't see her complaining do you" she pointing to the silent Hyuga writing notes across the room.

Sakura nodded in agreement "your right Ten-ten Hinata a great example yeah I'm not going to give up that easy" she said more determinate then ever.

"yeah your right If Hinata can take it so can we" Ino crossed her arms in agreement also. Ten-ten nodded 'being just like Hinata'.

**Hinatas POV**

'oh what am I going to do my heads going to explode if I can't be with my Naruto I'm going to go crazy I tried to keep calm these last couple weeks, but now I just can't take it anymore' Hinata sighed drawing hearts around Narutos name and hers with flowers and smaller hearts (if you thought Hinata was actually taking notes you thought dead wrong hehehe).

When class was over Naruto asked if Hinata could help him study again (what do you think he really mean by studying hehe) Hinata blushed she agreed none the less she loved helping Naruto study and the exams were next week so he needed all the help he could get the couple left getting in his car to leave.

Sasuke asked if Sakura wanted to go out to eat she grabbed his arm in a hurry getting into Sasukes car for a nice dinner alone just the two of them.

Neji and Ten-ten already heading strait toward the dojo for the upcoming tournament that's happening next month between their dojo and anothers they started practicing together after their classes evryday except the weekends.

Ino pouted because she asked Sai if he had anything planned to day, but she just remembered that Sai had to finish his portrait for his class so she knew he was going to be busy all afternoon so she was just going to go home.

Sai came up to Ino when she was packing up her books "beautiful I need you for a sec if you don't mind" Sai asked taking her hand leading her into the art studio in the college.

Ino looked confused "um Sai sweety what's going on" when she saw all the canvases everywhere and paintings all over the room.

he smiled his emotionless smile "I wanted to ask you for a favor beautiful" he said well picking up a few things in the room. Ino was even more confused "what's the favor?" she aksed him worriedly.

Sai still smiled at the blond girl "I wanted you the person in my portriat for my final project" he asked.

Ino squealed in delight "really me you want me to be the person you draw ohy Sai that's so sweet!" she said rushing up to hug him. Then asked him what he wanted her to do a poise, or so kind of position she should be in for him to paint her in. Sai walked over to her and whispered in her ear what he wanted her to do for his portriat she had a small blush on her face, but she smirked and went to go change while Sai waited for her return.

Ino came back in just a bathrobe and nothing else and sat on the stool that was in front of him and his canvas 'are you ready?' he asked she nodded and let the bathrobe fall to the floor giving Sai a full veiw of her body she let down her hair from her high ponytail letting Sai see her.

Sai smiled at her and started painting on the blond beauty before him. Ino had her one arm around her chest and the other behind her backand her legs folded and her head looking up she held that position for about half an hour and asked for a break Sai said it was fine and he was half the way though with it Ino asked if she could have a small peak at it Sai nodded so Ino got up for her spot and walked over to Sai still in the nude bending down behind him to get a better angle of the picture and grinned at it saying 'I look beautiful' she sighed dreamily and hugged Sai from behind his head got caught in her breast Sai smiled at looking up at her.

"I've been researching about these kinds of feelings in books froms the library" he smiled at her. Ino looked at him in the eyes and smiled then she grabbed his head and pushed his face in her breast and laughed asking 'what feelings?' she giggled then her laughing stopped when she felt Sai rub circles around her left nipple she moaned 'Sais' name. Sai grabbed Inos hand and lead her to the stool she sat on before rubbing her cheek softly.

"about expressing love or affection it was really intereasting actually involving a male and female" Sai said in a matter a fact voice. Ino then had an idea in her head.

"Sai why don't I show you how you really express your love to someone you really care for" she said geetin up from her stool standing in front of him it a smirk.

"how?" he asked emotionless still.

Ino grabbed his face and kissed him hard. At first he was shocked but then he responded. He felt her open her mouth slightly. He slowly snaked his tongue into her mouth. Shyly he began to explore the inside her mouth. They broke apart both gasping for air.

Sai smiled at her asking "what about the 'bet' they all had" Inos only response was "Screw it!' and "I need you Sai" Ino said kissing him again. Sai broke the kiss smiling at her and started rubbing circles around the nipples again she moaned. He s just so difficult 'man I love him' she thought. He held her face with both hands and turned her towards him. She looked straight into his eyes. He let his hands to slide from her face down to her shoulders. Slowly he pulled his lips away. He started to travel his mouth the same way his hands did. He kissed and sucked on her breast. She let out a soft moan. He grabbed her and pushed her on the stool she was sitting on befor on and kissed down her breast to her stomach and he swirled his tongue around her navel and moved more down south. He pushed her legs apart and couldn t help and stared at her.

"Sai is there somethng wrong?" she said looking down at him when he was looking at her warm, wet center that was leaking out her juices. Sai breathed on her pussy and started licking off all her juices with his tongue all the way in her center and all around it to. Ino moan louder "Sai I'm about to....." she then came into his mouth but, Sai didn't seem to mind he licked her clean while she was panting. Sai smiled up at her tired state and went back to his canvas but, not before Ino jumped him pushing him to the ground "you think were done yet now I ll show you the real pleasure?" she said smirking at him then kissed him shoves her tongue down his throat, Sai was taken by surprise but gets into it and starts to return the kiss.

Ino starts to unbutton his shirt and pants she yanks off his shirt kissing all over his pale muscular body, then his pants were pulled off she started to kiss down to the heam of his boxersshe could already see there was a bludge in his boxers she smiled at it the pulled down his boxers and rubbed his dick up and down "so Sai how do you feel now" Ino said looking at her grunting boyfriend she ran her tongue from the base of the shaft along the underside of it, and flicked the head with her tongue when she reached it. This earned another moan from Sai; she smiled as she took the length in her mouth and down her throat.

For another ten minutes she sucked, she felt his dick spasm a bit, and Sai was moaning that he was about to cum. She pulled it out of her mouth and continued by jerking it. He soon released, shooting his cum into her mouth and a bit on her face. He filled her mouth and she swallowed. he gently placed the head of his shaft over her sleek wet entrance and she nodded. Sai entered and he felt her shudder. A sharp cry of pain went up from her lips and she felt tears sting her eyes. A few moments later, Sai was kissing her lips softly to ensure her that he would be gentle.

He began to gently thrust inside of her, feeling her warmth surround him. Hinata was more at ease now and she felt the pain subside, and the pain was replaced by a sensation she had never felt before. It was pleasurable as well as warm. Sai smiled down at her and he stroked her long blond hair and Ino arched her back for him and she wrapped her legs around his strong waist. Sai cried out every few moments, feeling very pleased and satisfied. Ino could feel a building feeling in her thighs and she cried out softly to her boyfriend.

Faster She whispered and Sai sped his pace. He could also feel it building inside of his own thighs and he gasped loudly.

Ino He whimpered and Ino smiled up at him.

Go ahead. Its ok I ate a birth control pill before this whole expedition started Ino said giggling she was at her breaking point and she gasped loudly. With a cry from both lovers, the pair released their built up tension. Ino felt her insides quiver and she felt Sai release inside of her. Sai lowered his head onto her chest and he closed his eyes, exhausted. Sai pulled out of her and she scooted close to him.

I love you Ino. Sai said getting up to dress herself.

Ino was at lost for words and she got up to when she finally regain her strength and got dressed. When she was all dress to leave with her Sai she kissed him saying "I love you to Sai very much" she said grabbing his hand rubbing her face against his arm and he just smiled at the blond beauty.

"I guess was lost the 'bet' then" he smiling leaving with her from college grounds.

"who the FUCK CARES! that was amazing Sai now we can have some alone time now since weren't in this stupid bet anymore" she giggled glad they can be a normal couple again but a little sad that they lost so quick she shugged and got over it looking up at Sai and kissed his cheek.

"come on there should be a nice cafe around here I just know you going to get a A on that project there not a doubt in my mind" she smiled up at him leading him in the direction of the small cafe while Sai smiling letting her lead him on.

**Back at in the art studio **

The portriat of Ino was on one of the canvases and signature on the artwork said _**Painted by Sai and Inspired by Ino Yamanaka my Blond Beauty**.  
_

**Oh well I guess Ino and Sai are out okay we got the Knuckle head, the Emo, Hyuga genius, and the Lazy ass place your bets everyone who do you thinks next on the last?**


	4. Checkmate

Alright guys it's time to begin Strike 2 who next? let the 'Bet' going to continue!

Class was over for the semester and everyone passed there exams even Naruto (thanks to Hinata of course) the whole gang plus Temari and Shaikamaru gone out to lunch to celebrate there passing they went to a bar 'the boys had a drinking contest' Naruto won that but passed out the next five miuntes when they were geeting up to clean up there 'shot glass' when the small get together was over Hinata had to drive naruto home because he was still passed out from how much alcohol he had, Saukra and Ten-ten carried there drunken boyfrinds to there cars and they left there separate ways for the night.

Shikamaru and Temari were the last to leave the bar "Man what a drag I'm gonna have a huge hangover in the morning" he complained rubbing his temples.

Temari smirked, Not even half an hour here and you re already crying about something. That might be a record.

Shikamaru smirked, Not even half an hour here and you re already being troublesome. That s nowhere close to the record.

Since Shikamarus apartment was closer and Temaris brothers were out of town she decided to hang out with her lazy ass, good for nothing boyfriend.

while Shikamaru was opening up his apartment door "who even offered you to come here again?" he asked in a bored tone. She just shurg when he opened up the door for her she walked in when he turn on the lights closing the door behind him "I'm letting myself in and my brothers aren't here to keep me company since there out of town so I'm stuck with you Nara" she answered grinning at his bored face and went to the kitchen to make same tea for them. Temari took the time to look around his apartment it was clean and tidy, and it hadn t changed much since she been there he had more pictures of his friends added and a new coffee table in the living room she went out to the balcony to look at the dark clouds hearing thunder in the distance.

Shikamaru came outside handing Temari a hot cup of tea they lead on the balcony leadge look up at the night sky

He looked up at the sky, watching the thick gray clouds as he spoke, This weather s a drag, and the clouds aren t any good for watching, either. I figured we could play shogi until you got tired of losing and leave.

Temari as she smirked suppressed another grin. You re on. But since you already know you re going to beat me, how about we at least make it interesting?

He blinked, glancing at her, Huh? I don t have that much money babe. he said taking another sip of his tea. She shook her head, looking back at him

"fter we take a piece" we strip one item of clothing "Deal?" she holding out her hand smiling devilishly "A game more for our age group.

He shrugged, You re three years older than me.

Shut up, you know what I mean, came the quick reply.

The Nara practically knew what the blond had in store, but since they were still in the 'Bet' he knw it wouldn't go to for as going into sex 'I mean she should have some self control right?' (Wrong! this it Temari were talking about people you all know her come on!)

" Eh, fine Deal" he shook her hand and went into the kitchen to put the tea away while Temari waited sitting on a stool

"The shogi games in the living room. Go ahead and reset the pieces. I was gonna lose in seventeen moves anyways.

Temari raised an eyebrow, There s someone who can actually beat you? Who?

He shrugged as he disappeared in the kitchen, replying as he walked, My dad he came over to visit and ended up playing.

She smirked as she went to the living room table and started setting up the pieces on each side, calling out so he could hear her, Do you cry when you lose at Shogi, too?

She could practically hear him roll his eyes.

The board itself was a slab of marble embedded into the tabletop. A grid was etched and painted into the stone to reveal the squares for the pieces, and the table itself was made of a rich, dark wood. This family takes its shogi seriously, thought Temari.

Even the chairs they sat on were cushioned and comfortable, perfect for long periods of playing. Shikamaru finished settled into his seat and looked over the board, thinking for a minute before nodding to Temari, Troublesome ladies first.

Temari smirked in response, making her opening move.

The first game passed slowly, with Temari in her white bra on still playing conservatively. After about an hour, however, the the lazy genius had gained the upper hand he only and maneuvered his pieces into a checkmate position.

But Temari wasn t playing to win.

Knowing that the game was nearly over Temari was half way naked the only clothing she had on was her lacy white panties, she even took out her usual quad-ponytails. 'She's really beautiful when she wears her hair down' Shikamaru thought, the blond made a last ditch effort to capture some of his more important pieces. She managed to take out one of his silver generals and his bishop before he could finish her off. The rest of the night passed similarly. Shikamaru would win this match, but not before Temari inflicted enough damage to his pieces to make sure he kept removing his clothes. They took short breaks for a drink, but they spent most of the night sitting and playing 'friendly' games. Despite his increasing sexual frustration, Shikamaru never broke stride. The sake was particularly strong, and Temari figured it would slow him down after a while, but if it did, he didn t show it. Regardless of her hopes, the genius kept at a regular pace, forcing her to keep removing clothing until she was fully naked.

Shikamaru's fascinated visage, ogled at the sight as her nipples. His bulge twitched when a faint glimpse of her sex because her legs were crossed he couldn't see her properly. As if on cue, they could hear the clouds finally give way to rain, heavy drops pounding against the roof above them. Temari noticed the coincidence and grinned softly as she spoke, Nice work, Nara. You can control the weather.

He chuckled, starting to drink his tea. Glancing at the naked blond in front of him running her hand through her hair.

Then realization hit him.

That s her plan. She s been trying to seduce me. This was never about shogi for her. Now to figure out what she s up to and

Temari yawned standing up and streached her arms still totallly oblivious that she's naked or didn't care "hm well, Nara, I should get going, she said, interrupting his thoughts, This rain doesn t sound like it s getting any lighter. Might as well get wet now rather than get wet later.

Not a chance, he thought, I m figuring this out.

Nah, don t worry about it, he replied, letting the effects of the alcohol slip into his voice a bit, making his tone even more relaxed and drawn out. Despite being drunk, the knowledge that she was up to something had let him regain control over his mind and send it into overdrive. He continued, Stay here for the night and save yourself the hassle. Besides, if my mom ever found out I sent a woman home in the cold rain, I d be in for a whole day of trouble.

Temari hid another grin, clearing her throat and speaking, Are you sure? I don t want to cause any problems for you.

He shrugged, Shikamaru began to stare at Temari, having uncontrollable thoughts.

"Are you ok?" asked Temari.

"Yeah I m fine. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru replied. Temari just laughed and giggled at the puzzled Shikamaru. Then he finally realized what it was she laughed at. She saw the huge bludge in his boxers What a drag he mumbled as he tried to hide his member.

She walked up to him making him turn toward her she kissed him on the lips softly

"What are you doing...you know were still in the 'Bet'?" He replied glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

She wrapped her arms around the lazy ass kissing his neck softly "so who cares at least we weren't the first to get out Sai and Ino were the first ones to go and it's been 3 weeks since we even did anything Shika" she said in a pout looking into his eyes. He sighs ever so softly, grumbling to himself "Ah...Such a drag, this is so tiresome..." a tiresome sigh escaping his lips.

"I already told you before. I'm not interested."

Temari arched a wheat blonde eyebrow, as if daring him to argue further. "Really."

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

"And what makes you think I give up that easily? You're just too lazy to start anything. I intend to change your mind."

"I don't want my mind changed," he muttered, hoping.

"Too bad," she replied flippantly.

"You're a troublesome woman, Temari."

He said wrapping his arms around her bare waist. She smirked her deep green eyes are just as alluring and mischevious as before. Her soft lips still curled up with that impish smile. A passionate fire still shown through her eyes. Her mouth was on mine once again. As she drove her tongue to dominate my mouth, my hands slid gently up her silky smooth thighs, and onto her full, firm ass. She loosed a soft moan into my mouth, before grabbing my hands, and forcing them to to his sides.

He gently rubbed this way and gripped that way, following the cues she gave him. She'd smile, or take a sudden breath as he toyed with one breast and then the other. For a gentle caress he'd earn her lusty gaze, and a flick across the hard nipple would be rewarded with a sudden gasp for air. After long she leaned in to lick at his ear, grabbing the ridge with her lips as if to get his attention before whispering. When she did, it was obvious that she was getting to want this as much as he did.

He stared at the flesh in front of him. He was aroused, he put his lips around her nipple. Her reaction was positive at once, but it got better as he pressed his tongue over the hard little pink peg. She went from sucking in air to letting it out as a soft moan, thrusting her hips against him. She kept herself close to his mouth, so his hands were free to wonder, his hand traced down her body and got under her skirt, caressing her rear. He switched to the other breast, sucking hard this time and finding a smirk on his face, or at least in this thoughts, as she groaned again. She had her hands tangled up in his hair, and she was gripping at each new tactic he tested. He was pleasing her, and entertaining himself, at the same time. It didn't change how badly he wanted relief. With every thrust of her hips, a charge of pleasure and need raced up his spine from his groin. He could only understand her moans and gasps as an expression of the same thing.

Picking up his sexy blond into his bedroom You know... She let out her current lung full of air in a rush, pulling back from him to look him in the face again. You can get rid of the pants when you... feel its time to get on with this...

he licked his lips, glancing at the mark he'd left on her breast from sucking too hard. I was... taking pointers from you... he said carrying her slender form and locked the door to his room dropping her gently in the middle of the bed climbing on top of her within the next two seconds, and she got up to her knees just long enough for him to lose his underwear, she didn't look down at his set up, but he had to give her a quick up down.

His brain said she was beautiful. His groin said she was sexy to the point of throbbing and rock hard. She stayed above him for a second, shaking her head. She grinned. Do you want it to last long, or do you wanna just get it over with? Then the longer the better. he answered

She giggled. Then you best stay where you are... I hope you don't mind the lack of protection. She leaned to the side, kissing his neck. He nodded, quiet now. He had his hand on her breast again, as if to remind her that he wanted this to happen soon; as in now.

Her legs were clenched tight together. Shikamaru regarded Temari's face. He smiled up at her as he lowered his head to kiss her belly button, his tongue darting in the slight depression and earning him a surprised giggle. Encouraged by the response Shikamaru began kissing and licking her belly. He could feel her abdominal muscles tensing and relaxing into his efforts. His right hand slid down the side of her body and slipped in the small of her back; his left hand traced her skin down to her outer thigh and slowly drew into between her legs.

Temari almost cried out, but choked back the response. Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed; Shikamaru looked at her looking at him, and murmured softly a reassurance.

His fingers were stroking her nether lips, his kisses and licks falling on her mound. She writhed and twisted, instinctively trying to convey what mere words could not phrase. Shikamaru's fingers slid between her labia, rubbing her clitoris: first slowly, then with pulsating urgency, then a change in pace and rhythm, then all over again until she was swimming with need.

Temari whimpered. She wanted to say something, to do something. Shikamaru knew his nots and she had to endure the exquisite torture he was visiting on her. Shikamaru's kisses trailed down to where his fingers were and his tongue proceeded to excite her to feverish pitch. His fingers clenched her butt, squeezing and releasing. She could feel her mind slipping; she was wet and hungry and eager and ready for so much more...

God you taste amazing, he groaned as he drew himself up between her legs and his lips sought hers again. Her hips bucked and pushed at the weight above her body, and her legs wrapped about his hips. Her thighs tightened and unclenched in anticipation of an as yet unfulfilled desire. Temari was only vague cognizant that Shikamaru was as aroused as she was. His length pressed against her, but he restrained his impulse to take her in one quick thrust. He claimed her mouth again, rubbing his manhood against her clitoris; she was incredibly sensitive there. She writhed beneath him again, her gasps and moans no longer forming coherent syllables.

She smirked, reaching down and taking hold of him. He tensed, but it all felt good, so he didn't stop her hand begins to move slowly against the shaft taking it into her mouth bobbing her head slowly up and down when he realease into her mouth. She realeased his member from her mouth. He pushed her down on the bed looking down at her curves.

He hefted a pleasured breath when his tip made contact with the wet of her center. She was warm, but that was just the beginning of it. She held him steady till a few inches in, and he was gritting his teeth at that. So strange, so interesting, so damned good.

Up. She commanded simply, sounding like she enjoyed him entering her as much as he was enjoying it.

He followed the command with a sharp thrust of his hips, and she pressed down for the rest of his length, letting out a whimper at the tight fit. Her hands had taken on his shoulders, sitting straight on him with her legs clasped around his hips.

He was gasping a little himself. The feeling... it was all so warm, so wet, so tight. He found himself almost begging for more of her, instinctually forcing his hips down into his mattress to thrust back up to her, the motion jolting through him again. It all added up to something amazing, and he wanted more of it. All of it.

She tried to stop him from moving, still getting used to him. It had been a while since she'd last had sex with him. She just clicked her tongue at him, gritting her teeth at the feeling of him. She could feel it, and she loved it. He was so hard. But dear gods she was wanting him. She wanted to screw him fast and hard, but she didn't want to hurt herself in the process. Too quick and she'd be walking funny for a day or two. She gently moved her hips, but it resulted in him bucking again, which resulted in a loud Oh fucking hell... From herself as he dropped back and slammed back into touching bottom.

He liked that reaction. He did it again, but she shifted her grip from his shoulders to his hips to still him. She was panting, and his breath came in short bursts through his nose. They were taking each step closer. No that was his reward for round two. He didn't get to hear her yelp till their second run. She was sensitive though, and with the rubbing and licking he'd done before, it would be tough to keep herself quiet.

You women... He snorted. ...crazy, all of you...

You want crazy? She shuddered, trying to keep herself in check. Her body was telling her to go nuts on him, but she wanted to tease him more.

He was suddenly on top of her. She wasn't sure how it happened, but in two seconds he was on her. She gave another cry of a moan, swearing to the powers that be, as he looked intensely at her. He pressed at her as hard as he could, using his new leverage of gravity. Yeah... fucking... right. She gripped him tightly with her legs, and he found his hands on her hips, getting to his knees on his bed while she began to writhe and swear under him. He was seeking relief, but the motion had her squirming too. He'd be muttering curses to been grunting in effort, of holding her still.

Shika...oh my...oh...! She was shaking her head. He didn't stop. He was relentless. A second after he did that, she grew tight. She was already tight, but this was a sudden tensing that had him moan out loud, shuddering as he had to push harder to continue, but it felt all the more amazing.

She giggled. If I said 'satisfactory,' would we do that again?

"maybe" he said sounding like he was uninterested.

Show me then, Nara. Temari's breath caught in her throat again as she wrapped her arms about him.

Shikamaru grinned. I love a challenge.

I knew Temari wouldn't last to long okay oh well alright now it's the Hyuga genius, the Emo, and our favorite Blond knuckle head! place your bets pepole, please review Cya!!! ; )


	5. Chain

**Yeah here it is! Hope you all placed your bets here you go to find out hows next!**

They had been practicing all day Neji watched her as she moved. Studying the stances she was doing, he couldn t help but figure out with relative ease what she kept messing up.

"Your stance is all wrong"

Ducking the perfectly aimed chain sword coming straight at his shoulder, Neji couldn t help but grin at what was known to him as her short temper.

"My stance isn't all wrong at all" she countered.

She was wearing her usual practice wear and her hair was a sweaty mess. Her bangs stuck to her forehead when she brushed them away impatiently, weary with the feeling that she always looked more like one of the boys than a young woman. It was odd, this sudden irritation he had seen her a thousand times like this, or even worse, grass-stained and sleep-deprived and bruised and battered. But today was diffrent somehow.

Neji shook his head "Your through for today" he said walking away from her picking up there scattered equipment arouund the training grounds.

Ten-ten disagreed "No I can keep going! come on Neji I can" she said impatiently

Neji knew for a fact she was going to be stubborn about this. He sighed withdrawing his own sword from his left side, Neji went back into a small sparring session with his hot headed girlfriend. A fierce flurry of blows between the weapons occurring. The sparring session continuing on, through the afternoon.

He reached to knock the sword away from her, catching her free hand to pull her off balance, she was caught off guard. Instead both tumbling to the floor, Neji found himself on top of an irritated weapon mistress, who glared up at him angrily. He could see some of her curly dark brown hair working to escape her buns.

"What's the matter your giving up already?!" she asked out of breath.

He knew she wasn t easily satisfied or softened. What he didn t know was why she was this way. He had always seen her as some sort of female equivalent to himself hardworking, determined, sincere, and wholly uninterested in anything else but improving her technique.

She had never tried to dissipate the impression. "No, your giving up I know your exhausted Ten-ten it doesn't take a genius to see that"

He got up off her lifting her up to stand "Looked the competition isn't until next week and It dosen't make any since that your pushing yourself if you get injured just by training all the hard work you did up until now would be for nothing" he said looking into her brown eyes brushing her bangs out of her face.

She nodded her head in defeat. Tenten left her hair down when she helped Neji pick up the verity of weapons all over the feild. They both headed toward the locker showers to clean up before they left for the night. They were in the same locker room cleaning themselves up. Neji both drenched himself in ice cold water, standing with his arms straight and his hands against the wall, so that the shower water hit the back of his head and flowed down his back. Turning on the cold nozzle to full blast.

"Neji?" she called testly.

"hm?'" his head still under the shower

"Do you remeber the day we first met?"

He smirked "How can I forget that" he said

She smiled "Yeah ever since that very day I've always looked up to you you were so calm focused and relaxed I was a slit bit jealous of you that you were so good at everything to tell the true" she chuckled.

"Really" he questioned

"Yeah thanks Neji" she said

"You know next time we can go out with the group again to celebrate when we win the competion like we did when we all passed the exams that time" she said washing her brown hair. In an undertone that she didn t think he would hear her use, she said,

"It might improve your little attitude" she said in a little smile.

That set a tick in his brow and he stepped up close to her. At nineteen years of age, he was half a head taller than her and much more wide. As he stepped closer than he should, or would have done, he used his size to intimidate her. However, she didn't step back, nor did she look away. She looked back at him, a challenge in her eyes that the male in him demanded he dominant. He stepped so close that they were touching. Still, she wouldn't back down, so he leaned down, almost touching her face.

Neji looked into her eyes Tenten, I didn t know you think I have an attitude problem, he said, tone low almost mocking her. He felt her in take of breath rise on his chest and he bit back a groan by biting his tongue.

"I never said that I said it might improve your attitude. Especially if you had a little fun" Tenten cautiously said.

Neji bent his head side ways, their foreheads touching from their proximity.

"I have plenty of fun," he countered. The chocolate of her eyes darkened with more challenge, the color on her cheeks rose. He didn t like that look.

"Name one time you've had fun recently without the group", she demanded to know. Neji thought and immediately came up with the worst excuse he could come up with, but the only one he had.

"Yesterday, training," Neji replied smoothly. 'Damn, he was getting good at lying to people'

"That doesn't count," she added, more specific to her demand. He glared at her, because he knew that he had no answer. Worse, she knew it, too. She grinned at him.

"That has nothing to do with why I won't go" Neji argued. He was beat and he knew it. Damn her. She giggled, making her chest meet his chest in a painfully sexual way that drew him in closer. Now, there was no space between them. They were connected, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, forehead to forehead. She abruptly stopped laughing, her gaze becoming glazed over and hooded. Neji felt his cock stir but fought to keep it from moving. Before she could get away, he pulled her toward him again. So close this time that his mouth was at her ear, warm breath having her shiver.

He smirked "You make this too easy Tenten" he whispered. God, she loved the sound of his voice. So arrogant, so deep, so delicious. She stepped on her tiptoes, her mouth going to his ear, summoning her courage. She felt him suppress a shiver. That made her happy, knowing that she got through his outer shell.

The lavender eyes remained attached to hers, never leaving, never wavering. She met his gaze, determined not to be intimidated. But they didn t glare at her, they burned. Gaze heated, Neji moved slowly toward her. Her body started to feel hot, she tried to control her breathing. His eyes were closing, and so were hers, with out her authority. Suddenly, she felt his breath fan her lips. She squirmed, not wanting to rush, but not wanting it to go slow.

Neji stiffened. Tenten still had her eyes closed, she had no idea what was wrong. Until she heard his voice, emotionally unattached say,

"We should get out soon it's getting late" that had her eyes open.

She saw his back walking towards the other side of the showers rinsing off the soap _**(hahaha you guys thought there was going to be a lemon you pervs ha! I'm just kidding here you go you perverts).**_

Hot, bothered, and panting she did nothing to stop the burning in her stomach, the moist heat between her legs, and the need to have Neji over her pushing and pulling, in and out. God, the sexual frustration was never this bad. She groaned bitting her lip.

"What the hell was that for?!" she yelled at him _(That wasn't even necessary he was not even two feet from her)._

"You never said that I couldn't get you in with you too," his smirk was so huge right now that Tenten would have loved to splash it off his face. She resisted the urge.

"You were planning that" she accused. She started walking up to him facing him

"No, I wasn t but it was a very good idea" Neji said, his wet hair clinging to his head, neck, and wide shoulders. The man was still naked. Tenten felt her face turn red, a naked Neji. Tenten avoided looking at Neji, but when he just stood there looking at her, she figured she had to do something before she got on her knees and sucked him dry. He could see Tenten look to the ground, obviously fighting a blush before going back over to her shower in a pout washing the rest of the soap out of her hair.

He turned around to face her back thinking about what she just said. He slid off the tiled shower walking silently over to the shower curtain on her side, he could see her eyes were closed as she let the water fall onto her face. So he slowly entered the shower from behind and marveled at the back of the naked woman before him.

Neji slowly approached from behind. Turned her around to face him he kissed her softly. Ten-ten couldn't take it anymore her tongue explored for entrance letting her have it. His mouth was hot, demanding. Neji swirled his tongue around hers making her groan with need. His hands left his sides and cupped her ass grinding her on his erection she grinded back matching his rhythm.

He leaned down and softly putting his mouth to the crook of her neck, breathing lightly. She jumped lightly, startled and began to breath a little more heavily, he could see her neck pumping madly, he kissed it gently, a brushing of lips on her wet sensitive skin.

Tentens body broke out in goosebumps from his gentle touch, she reached up with her left arm and put it around his neck from behind, holding his lips to her neck. He slowly put his arms around her waist drawing her back to him, she could feel his dick pressing against her from behind. She started breathing harder than when he surprised her.

"Neji" she said breathing harder.

Hearing her whisper his name like that was almost too much, the amount of lust, almost enough to make him lose control. He licked her neck, placing soft kisses against her exposed skin. She sighed as his hands began to slide slowly up her stomach, lightly brushing her, then gently rubbing against the bottom of her breasts. Her heart was beating like a caged bird as he drew his hands up and down her sides, never truly making full contact with her chest, it was beginning to drive her crazy, she couldn t help but gently rub her butt against him.

He slid his hands up her abdomen quickly grabbing both of her breasts and gently squeezing and pressing on them. She gasped, a quick intake of breath.

"Neji!" she moaned loudly.

She brought both her hands down and behind her grabbing his shaft and pressing him against the wall from behind her. Neji let out a light moan as she began to grind herself against him. He massaged her breasts, and gently nibbled on her ear, drawing out small gasps and moans from her. After he had enough of that he slowly slid one of his hands down her abdomen past her belly and farther, keeping one hand firmly gripping one of her soft breasts. Sensing what he was doing Tenten stopped grinding herself against him and parted her legs slightly, as his fingers began to caress her. She began to pant as he slid his fingers in her, in and out, in and out. She moaned lightly, resting her head against his chest.

"N-Neji oh god...please"

He didn't actully plan on doing this, he pulled his hand away gently pressed her front against the cold shower wall, causing her to bend over at the waist. It took Tenten a moment before she realized what was happening, she finished bending over, supporting herself on the shower wall, she spread her legs as far as they could go, and arched her back slightly, exposing herself to him. They hadn t tried this position yet.

Neji gripped her waist pressing himself against her, not yet entering, rubbing his dick against her ass until she moaned and arched her back more

"Neji more...please" her words came in gasps.

Neji gently, and slowly guided himself in, purposely torturing Tenten until she moaned again, louder this time, willing him to move faster. Neji gripped her waist roughly thrusting himself as far as he could go into Ten-tens ass.

Tenten screamed, "Oh Neji!" he began to thrust into her, slowly, but hard.

Tenten couldn t believe how far he was going into her because of this position, he was a hot spike of pleasure that seemed to reach her chest each time he thrust into her. She closed her eyes as her sight began to blur, she was moaning and screaming, and yelling Neji s name over and over again. She began to rock back and forth, catching his rhythm as he began to thrust faster and faster.

Neji could feel her gripping him tightly, she was yelling he's name he couldn t tell what, he thought that he was yelling something to, over and over again. He couldn t focus on that though, his instincts told him to pump faster and harder, trying to reach a goal that was just out of reach; he gladly obliged.

Tenten could feel it coming, almost like when she could feel the undertow while standing in the water at the beach, when a particularly large wave was about to come in. She could feel the wave, almost see it.

It hit her full force. Her body spasmed uncontrollably he could hear her screaming Nejis name.

Hearing his name shouted like that was enough to push him over the edge, he came. He felt himself jerk and spasm with the force of his release. His vision blurred, and his sense of touch became numbed from the fire inside him.

Finally the fire died down and he could see clearly again. They stood like that, panting, not willing to move with the fear that they would collapse on each finally drew himself out first, and pulled Tenten into his chest, turning her around to face him so her could hug her and smother her shoulder and neck in kisses.

She sighed against him, her heart still beating at top speed, "I love you Neji".

Neji snuggled his nose into her hair, breathing deeply, "I love you Tenten".

Neji suddenly slipped, falling on his butt with Tenten on top of him. They looked at each other and Ten-ten immediately burst out in laughter. Neji only chuckled, he grabbed Tenten sighed and snuggled into his chest smiling contently to herself. Ten-ten got up first "You know now we lost the bet kind of embarrassing since we suppose to be the mature ones of the group who cares, come on lets get out it's getting late hon" she said rubbing his wet face getting off Neji helping hime back up. Neji and Ten-ten locked up the dojo for the night walking down the street the night hand in hand just like when they first became a couple.

_**See for all you NejixTen-ten fans there! I better hurry up and finish some of my stories because we got to go back to bitch ass school man I hate that fucking place! oops sorry going easy on the cursing. Theres only two left the emo sqaures off with the knuckle head, who's it gonna be?! more reviews! Cya!**_


	6. Fustration

**Okay guys It's almost over the bets not over yet who's first to back out Naruto or Sasuke????**

_"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said_

_"Yeah! I just missed you" he said. She just smiled and motions him to follow her to her room._

_He saw the very beautiful angel sitting on the bed while brushing her long dark hair. Naruto just stood there staring at her._

_Noticing shes being stared she glanced at Naruto and saw him gawking._

_"Is there something wrong?" She asked._

_"Uhmm, no no no nothing" he stuttered._

_They just stared at each other for so long until she started blushing looking to the other side._

_"Uhmm, Naruto?" she asked_

_"Yes Hinata?" he answered and sat beside her._

_She blushed furiously and fidgeted with the hem of her night gown that is only up to her mid thigh and slightly showing the color of her panties. Naruto saw it and started to get horny. But he felt his erection just by seeing her creamy white thighs._

_"Do you want to spent the night?" she asked embarrassed about what she really asked._

_"Sure Hinata" He smirking while stopping the urge to just pounce on her and fuck her senseless. _

_When Hinata looked at him she smiled and turn to face him fully giving him access to see the very beautiful sight, her cleavage and he also noticed that she wasn't wear a bra he could see her slightly erect nipples._

_They just stare at each other again and they didn t notice that they are starting to lean to each other. And they started just by a small kiss leading to a hot make out session. They started to lie on the bed and Naruto exploring her body. They broke the kiss to gasp for air. He started trailing kisses down her neck and she jerked her head to the side giving him more access to her neck._

_She starts feeling the wetness forming between her thighs and moaning quietly while Naruto marks her as his, leaving hickeys. He started to pull her nightgown down and exposing her bare breast. He stares at it for awhile and starts to suck._

_"Mmhmm.. she moans", louder than before. Never had she felt this feeling. Her wetness was leaking out from her core._

_"Naruto!" she moaned again as he run his teeth against her erect nipple. Hand moving down between her thighs caressing her._

_She started pulling his shirt up and his sweatpants down leaving him only with his boxers. He pushed himself up ravishing her left breast while his other hands caress the other and her wetness._

_She felt his manhood caress her inner thighs. Letting a pleasured groan escape her lips and tugging hair because of the pleasure._

_Stopping his pleasant torture with her breast she let out a displeased groan. She felt his erection between her thighs making her moan. He trailed kisses from her neck, between her breasts, her flat stomach, and stopped just above her panties. Sliding it off letting her very wet pussy be exposed. She shivered because of his breath just between her thighs. Taking a good look his urges just intensify seeing her private wet pussy because of their little interaction he let his tongue dig inside of her and sip her juices receiving a gasp from his beautiful angel._

_Clutching his head and arching her back up giving him response to his unasked question he thrusts in his index finger._

_"Uh, mmhm. Naruto" she purrs in ecstasy._

_Can't take it anymore he slid down his boxers and positioned his penis between her thighs. Taking a look to Hinata s face, he kisses her about thrust inside her with full force._

_There was a soft knock coming out of no where_ _(Ha! you thought wrong oh I got you good I'm just kidding I'm sorry hehehe continue)._

* * *

"Naruto are you ready to go?!"

Naruto bolted up out of his black sheets looking around his bedroom putting his hand on his forehead.

"Damn it! it was all a dream and it was getting good to, fuck!" he said getting up about to change for dinner tonight with the whole group.

Hinata came in "Oh your up come on let's not be late I'm going to get Sakura and Sasuke I'll met you at the resturant okay honey" she said rubbing his broad shoulders when he was looking in the mirror.

Naruto grinned turning around grabbing her around her waist "If we weren't in this fucking bet I would.." he whispered naughty thing in her ear she started to blush red pushing him off her playfully.

"Naruto your such a perv" she giggled still red.

He just shurgged "I can't help it I'll be ready soon hime met you there okay" he said rushing into the bathroom to change.

Hinata shook her head leaving Narutos room to get her other friends.

* * *

Sakura wore an a strapless red dress, her short pink hair was tied up, but hei bangs were in her face were in curls. She checked her dress smoothing out the wrinkles. When she heard Sasuke open the door "Sakura are you ready to go?" he asked coming into her room when she came out the bathroom empressed seeing him in a black tux it really worked for him. Sasuke took a good look at his girlfriend walking up to her.

Sasuke are you okay?"

"Hn" his only response was.

"Hn is not an answer to my question! How the heck am I supposed to know that your hn means!? Sakura shrieked while stomping her foot on the floor.

I asked you a simple question! You either have to answer yes or no ! the girl finished, huffing in annoyance.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest as her boyfriend shrugged, taking a few steps to get closer to her.

Well, would saying that seeing you like this makes me want to fuck you right then and there and skip the whole dinner just to spend time with you be an appropriate answer? he asked, smirking lightly as she blushed cutely.

"Well, I guess it's a satisfying answer", the young woman whispered, grinning sexily.

"I would to but as tempting as the offer seems, I'm not give in because I ve waiting until the dope breaks first" Sakura took the few steps left to close the distance between them, and as he dipped down to getting in her face she avoided his gaze on her, and instead ran a finger up his chest.

"I guess your right, besides" her lips went to his ear, touching lightly, "Ino would have my head if I show up late".

Sakura then let her hand drag itself downwards, her smile turning in a playful grin as he shut his eyes, tightly when her hand almost reached its destination.

Bam, bam, bam. A knocking came from the door.

The pair jumped in shock, Sakura pouted in irritation while Sasuke grinned making his way towards the door. As he opened it, a wide small smile grazed his face.

"Hey Hinata tell the dope were coming" he exclaimed.

The purple haired woman smiled. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Hinata asked, noticing how gloomy the pink haired woman looked.

Hinata laughed, but Sakura shook her head. "Oh! Sasuke and I were just heading out. It's nice of you to get us though. Sorry we're a little late" she apologized laughing nevously when Hinata simply nodded.

"Well, I will get back to Naruto he's a little impatient, well I'll leave the both of you alone now. I would not want to interfere," she smirked, bowing her head politely at the both of them before she walked out.

Next thing she knew, hot breath tickled her ear something that made her grin.

"Sasuke, come on we're already late," Sakura voiced in a tone similar to a mother speaking to a naughty child.

"So you're not going to go on with what you were asking?" her boyfriend asked

Sakura laughed, "I thought you wanted to beat Naruto first?" she teased, motioning him to come.

Sasuke sighed exasperatingly, but nonetheless joined his girlfriend s side while gently taking her hand.

"I still think he'll crack sooner or later, but your mine tonight" licking the shell of her ear.

Sakura pulled herself away smiling, shaking her head. "Come were going to be late".

"Hey, teme! What took you so long?!" Sasuke heard his blond haired best friend holler.

He turned his attention towards him, his smirk turning in a scowl as he found out the blonde looked rather suspicious and mischievous, rather than aggravated.

"That's none of your business, dope," said the raven haired man annoyed, almost unaware that his scowl was now switching to an angry sneer.

He was expecting his girlfriend to have overheard their exchanged words and to have taken an interest really as to why he was smirking from their last conversation, but surprisingly Sakura was much too absorbed in the conversation she was having with her four other best friends.

**At the girls table**

"So did you seduce Sasuke yet?" Ino asked bluntly looking at her pink haired friend

Sakura blushed pink "No anyway he's waiting until the knuckle head cracked first" she looked toward Hinata hopefully.

Hinata smiled nervously "I tried but he's really determined" she said to them.

Ten-ten, Temari, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura laughed.

"Well me, Ino, Temari are out" Ten-ten sighed but started to grin again.

"But there is a up side to this we can finally got some 'alone time' with them I mean come on it's been a month since this shit started in the first place"

"Yeah I couldn't never last this long without my Shika-bear"

Ino laughed "Ha Shika-bear, oh man I'm never gonna let Shikamaru hear the end of this!" she said grinning.

Sakura smiled over at hinata "I guess it's do to you and me Hinata" she said holding out her hand.

Hinata shook the pink hair womans hand "Yeah I'm going to keep trying" she said with a grin.

"Me too Sasuke's not gonna have as much self control when I get through with him tonight" she grinning.

**At the boys table**

"So it's been one month since we started this stupid ass bet" Naruto complained rolling aroud his red wine in his glass. Sasuke took another sip at his wine glancing at the blond "Oh, your giving up?"

Naruto glared at him "No way I'm in this until the very end teme!" he said not backing down.

Sasuke smirked "Whatever dope so you had another one of your 'special' dreams of you and Hinata today?" he looked at Naruto to see him blush red turning away from the rest of the guys trying to hide his redded face.

"shut the hell up sasuke-teme I don't even know why I even tell you stuff anyway" he crossed his arms angerly.

"What a drag" Shikamaru looked over to the girls table for a moment.

"Congrats on winning the dojo tournament Neji" Sai said giving a small

"Thank you Ten-ten and I trained hard I'm just wondering who set this whole get together up?" Negi asked.

"Hinata and dickless did" Sai said giving off a fake smile

Naruto balled up his fist in anger "Take that back you mother fucker!" he glared daggers at him

"Relax dope so are we going to order or not" Sasuke said picking up his menu

"Troublesome" Shikamaru looked over his

"Indeed" Neji nodded looking it over

Naruto grumbled "Whatever" picking up his "Do any of you guys see ramen on here?" he asked scratching his head confused.

They all sighed.

* * *

"That was fun having dinner with the group" she smiled while hanging up Sasukes coat when he leant for her to wear.

Sasuke sat on her couch looking back at her when she went into the kitchen fixing them some tea. He got up to start a fire on the small fireplace across from the couch since she told him she was cold when they came inside.

Sakura put the tea down on the table

"Oh you started up the fireplace it was a little chilly in here" she said sitting beside him on the couch looking into the burning flame as they cased shadows.

"You're beautiful Sakura" he whispered in her ear.

Green eyes bore into his black ones.

"So beautiful". He loved the way he could make her blush. He always had been able to, and always did when given the chance.

Her eyes flew up to his stare, but she was surprised to find him actually looked painfully tortured. On top of that, she didn t fail to see the ..tent in his pants. Sasuke was speaking the truth

Seeing you like this, holding back all of the pleasure It was so tempting. You have no idea how hard it was for me to hold back. she said while she was unbuttoning his dress shirt in a dazed look.

He then let out a frustrated breath, and raised his eyes to meet her gaze. He pushed her down onto the sofa, he pushed her short pink hair aside and started sucking softly on the base of her neck, trying to find the spot that would make her moan.

Sasuke, she softly moaned his name, feeling ashamed that she was letting him make her feel like this. Her arms wrapped around his neck when he had freed them, pulling him closer to her. She gasped as his lips traveled up her neck, across her chin and hesitate, smirking before they connected with her own lips.

It was a passionate, hot kiss, his tongue forcing entrance into her mouth. She didn t care if she lost the bet _(and apprently Sasuke didn't give a fuck neither)._

She pushed him off her "Hurry to the bedroom" she pulling softly on his tie from his tux.

He pushed her short pink hair back, she pulled away brushing her lips against his neck.

He pushed her against the wall, trailing kisses slowly from her earlobe to he collarbone. I want to hear you scream Sakura He breathed between each kiss.

She entwined her delicate fingers into his raven hair, pulling at the surprisingly soft locks, forcing his head lower. Sasuke s fingers slowly pulled the cold zipper down on Sakura s red dress sliding it off with ease, revealing her black bra and creamy pale skin. His mouth attacked hers, drawing her tongue into a writhing battle _(again)._

She moaned and leaned into his touch, whimpering as her pressed her harshly into the wall. She breathed as her hips gyrated against his, Sasukes erection pressing deeply into her thigh.

Sakura was helpless in his arms, and she knew it. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, taking in her cherry like scent he had missed for a whole month.

She softly breathed his name, the action turning him on more than her helplessness. _'Her breasts have grown'_ he thought. He looked down at her, his eyes appraising her well kept body. Her face flushed under his gaze.

Sakura notice once again that bulge in his pants. she decide to unbutton his pants, pushing down his boxers with it free his manhood. She stoked him slightly. She scoot closer to him. Then begin kissing his chest, then his stomach. Then moved south. She can't wait to have his cock inside her mouth.

She lightly tickle the head of his throbbing cock with her tongue. Then, all at once, she took him in her mouth and begin to lightly suck. With one hand at the base of his penis and the other massaging his balls gently. She loved giving him a blowjob. He begins to rub Sakuras chest.

He gently rubbing and pulling on her still covered nipples. He removes his hand from her bra as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft, making sure to lick the complete length and back down again. Sakura flick the head with her tongue sending chills through his body. He moaned, but she can already tell that he is enjoying this by the slight pressure he was putting in the back of her head and gently guiding her up and down.

He turned to has girlfriend pulling her close to him. He passionately but gently kissed her in the way that real lovers kiss. He ran his fingers through her pink hair in ecstasy. She was now dripping wet and he hasn't even touched her yet. They continue kissing as she begin to stroke his cock again and he moans with happiness. He then unsnaps her bra. He began kissing her neck, making his way down to her breasts. 'I love it when he does this' she thought to herself. He finally kissed his way down. Then he took a finger on each side of her thong and rolls them off her hips. She couldn't wait to feel him deep inside of her 'She could tell from the look in his eye, it will be a while'.

He reached over her laying on my bed in the reclined position. He begins rubbing her chest while passionately kissing her lips. He then rubs his way down to her wetness. _'I want him so bad!'_ Sakura opened her legs just enough for him to rub. He rubs so gently but so gracefully that I almost cum! He then enters one finger, then another into my pussy, using his thumb to massage her. It feels so good that I can barely contain myself. He was pumping his finger in and out of her pussy. 'I'm in heaven but I really want him in me!'

I tell him to stop and to fuck me but he says "Wait Sakura."

He finally stops and begins to kiss her stomach, making his way down to her crotch. _'Oh He knows this drives me crazy'_. He began to massage her with his tongue. _'He's so talented! He only does this for a few minutes before I cum!'_ Sakura layed there in sheer ecstasy, but only for a few moments. She then told him to lie back in his seat. She eagerly climb to him kissing his entire body and suck his cock until he is at the brink of an orgasm. He tells me to stop, because he had an idea.

He layed her down on her stomach on the bed. He was on his knees standing behind her, kissing my neck and back. He leaned her with her ass rubbing his cock. He gently enters into her wet pussy and began to thrust deep and hard into her. He held her by the hips. Sakura could feel the head of his penis deep inside of her. She heard him moan with pleasure.

He removed one of his hands from her hip and begin to rub her clit. 'Oh god! I love this man' she felt that he is about to come when all of a sudden he stops. He pulls his cock out of her, leaving her in heat. But he slides up the bed to the head board setting his back against the bed frame pulling her onto his lap. She began riding him like never before. As she rode him, Sakura kiss Sasukes neck and lips. He returns the favor by sucking her hard nipples. They kissed passionately. He ran his fingers through pink hair, sending chills over her entire body. She rode him, thrusting harder and harder. His responded by grabbing her ass with both hands and thrusting himself further into the woman. He smirked and moaned knowing he was close to climax.

She rode him a few more minutes until she could no longer take it, she arch her back cumming all over his cock. The night wasn't over for him though 'I have a surprise in store for him tonight' Sakura climb off of his lap to suck on his cock for a moment. He just smiled and agreed when she told him to get on his knees. She lead him to where he is once again on his knees behind her bending at the waist, holding onto the bed sheets. she told him to put his penis in her ass. He looks shocked but more than willing to do what she asked. 'I've never let him do this before but I knew it was a fantasy of his'. She asked him to go gentle at first, and of course, he does. As his head enters her ass, there was a slight pain, but once inside, it felt SO good. She asked him to fuck her harder and faster. He began thrusting harder and harder. He began kissing her back and rubbing her pussy while he thrusted. She heared him moaning and telling her that he loved her.

She told him "I love you too"

All of a sudden she felt him tense up and feeling warmth shoot throughout her entire body, as she have another orgasm simultaneously with him. He waited a moment before moving.

Then he turned her around and hugged her kissing her passionately and quietly saying "I love you Sakura."

They kissed several more times before laying back on the bed.

He was lying on his back and I was lying on his chest tracing circles around his chest. He had a lot of hickeys which made me blush with embarrassment. _'Who knew I was such an animal'_. There were even bite marks. Sasuke chucked. It had been so long since I heard that.

"Enjoying your handiwork?"

I just blushed more. Sasuke flipped us over so he was laying on me and I was on my back. He nuzzled into her neck. Sasuke was being weird but she could deal if he was like this.

"If it makes you feel better your neck is a lot worse than mine"

"How is that suppose to make me feel better?" I said giggling.

He just smirked and bit the hollow spot between my neck and collar bone that he found out I like having bit. I yawned unpurposly.

"It's time to sleep" It wasn t a command but a suggestion that I found very tempting.

Sakura snuggled up to her Sasuke bringing his arms around her she puulled up the cotton sheets covering them both "Night Sasuke I love you too".

**Oh you think the bets it's far from over yet so sit back and relax next chapter it gonna get good so stay toned!!!**


	7. Winner

**The Victor Naruto Uzamaki!!! oh boy was it killing him and Hinata wasn't making it any easier either hehehehe good job Hinata!!! XD**

Naruto was wear some grey sweats with an orange T-shirt he was making popcorn for his and Hinatas movie night they were having tonight. naruto made a quick cup of ramen to clear his head from all the peverted dreams he'd been having about his sexy girlfriend making the mistake about telling Sasuke about it. naruto started thinking 'you know now that I think about it Sasuke-teme didn't show up to class yesterday Sakura didn't either oh well I bet both of them had some important stuff to do' he thought heating up his ramen.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were making out on a park bench Sakura pulled away from the Uchiha and sneezed, then Sasuke sneezed to

"What was that?" he asked looking over at Sakura

"I don't know" she shrugged it off

He looked back over to her "Now where were we?" Sasuke pulled her over on him making-out with the pik hared girl again.

* * *

Naruto put in Scary movie 2 _(so funnny one of my favorites ever lol!)_ in his DVD player when heard a knock getting up to open his door he shot Hinata a small smile. Hinata was wearing at short skirt with a soft lavender sweater she smiled when Naruto let her in sitting her on the couch when he got the popcorn sitting down right beside her pressing play to watch the movie.

When the movie was over Naruto streached looking over to the kitchen clock it was only 9:50.

He got up "Hey Hinata you want some ramen" he got up to make some for them.

Hinata gave him a _'Are you for real'_ look "Naruto didn't you just eat three cups of ramen all through the whole movie?" she giggled at him.

Naruto scratched his head _"I did hm?"_ he thought. Hinata got up "Here you sit down on the couch I'll make my home made ramen for you" she said coming up from behind him.

Naruto turned around grinned "Thanks Hinata your the best!" he said hugging his girlfriend.

Running jumping onto the couch to wait. Hinata got out the ingredients she needed making her boyfriends favorite food "Hey Naruto did you notice Sasuke and Saskura wasn't at school yesterday" she said sturring the steaming noddles. Naruto looked back at her "Yeah I did I thought they had something better to do?" he shrugged it off flipping through diffrent channels on his T.V.

Hinata went back to strerning _'Yeah something better to do alright'_ she thought to herself.

Hinata brought over the bowl of noodles "Here you are one ramen" she smiled at him holding him his chopsticks.

Naruto grinned slurpping down the warm noddles "The best ever!" he cheered looked over at Hinata telling her to sit right beside him so they can share.

Hinata looked a little surprise Naruto never let anyone near his ramen well she thought it was a big deal. She sat beside him Naruto told her to open up while he feed her some. Hinata was finishing off a long strand of ramen when Naruto was slurpping a long strand to he glanced at the clock for a sec. Hinata looked over at the TV seeing static on the screen. While they weren't paying attention to the noodle it got smaller, smaller, and smaller until they come to an end to the noodle found each others lips at the end (_they were sharing ramen people what do you expect)._ Naruto looked at Hinata when she looked into his bright blue eyes there lips still intact. Hinata broke off first blushing a little turing away from him the long strand still in Narutos mouth he slurpped up the rest looking away blushing _(Okay a little awkward)._

Hinata looked over at him blushing "Does this mean were out of the bet now?" she asked quietly.

Naruto looked a little uncomfortable "I think some I mean Sasuke-teme and Sakura are still in right" he said looking into her lavender eyes.

Hinata nodded "So does this mean...." she didn't even get to finish her sentence when Naruto crashed his lips to hers hardly Hinata closed her eyes moaning into the kiss.

When she felt Narutos tongue on her lower lips she opened her small mouth his moist tongue evading her mouth. he pushed Hinata on the wooden floors pinning her hands to the side still in a rough tongue war with his lover.

Naruto broke off the kiss looking into her beautiful eyes "Hey let's play one of my favortive games" he said smirking at her.

Hinata gave him a sexy smirk back "If I know what's in mine then I love to play" she lifted up from the floor Naruto unzipped her sweater while she kissed him stroking his blond head.

He grinned "okay let the games begin" he said the kissed her again roughly moaning.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the street to Narutos apartment

"We better tell Naruto that he won fair and square" Sakura said holding onto Sasukes arm.

They were walking up the stairs "I tried calling his house phone and cell but he wouldn't pick up what's so important that he wont pick up?!" Sasuke said angered.

Sakura thought 'well we didn't go to class yesterday because we were so tired from the other night we could bearly move' she was blushing red. They were at Narutos apartmaent door about to knock until they heard sounds coming from inside. the pair looked at each other until Sakura put her ear to the door to hear a little better. there were moaning sounds, grunting, and panting also Sakura could hear Hinatas voice "Naruto put your hand here" and "A little low" then she heard Narutos voice "Wow Hinata your really good at this kind of thing" and "I don't know how much longer I'll be about to last"

Sakura started blushing really red looking toward Sasuke

"I think we should come back tomorrow Sasuke he's a little busy right know" she said still blushing pulling him away down the stairs.

**_What was really going on inside Narutos apartment?_**

Hinata arched her back over Naruto _(he was actully tied up at the moment)_ when his left hand was on green, and his right hand was on blue, his feet where both on yellow and red. He looked up at Hinata when she had both her hands on blue and red and her other two feet on diffrent greens _(Ha Ha you though wrong! they were playing Twsiter!!! hehehehe)._ Hinata looked backwards toward her boyfriend smirking "Oh are you ready to giv up hon?" she giggled at him.

Naruto looked up at her shoocking his head

"No way babe it your turn to spin!" he said.

She nooded "Left leg red" she observing him they're pretty tangled up

Naruto moved under Hinata know he grinned "ha told you I can st..." he could finish his sentence his mouth was dry. Hinata looked around at him

"Naruto are you okay back there?"

Naruto shook his head blushing red "Yeah fine!" he said still looking up from what caught his attention earlier.

Naruto was looking up Hinatas skirt checking out her white panties when she moved the sight was getting him hard. Hinata spun around facing him now "Were you looking up my skirt Naruto?" she asked testy.

Naruto blushed trying to look away "Ahh a little" he said embarrassed.

Hinata giggled "So you like the view" she laughed at his red face

"Okay to finish up right arm orange" she laughed when he lifted his hand looking for an orange circle

"hey what a miunte there isn't any orange!" he said shooting her a small glare.

Hinata giggled again "I know I win" she laughed getting up off over him.

Naruto grinned devilishly "you think you can pull a fast on on my do you?" he said tickling her until she had her back on the dinning room table still laughing.

Naruto looked down at her "so you had enough you little cheater" he grinning.

Hinata sat on the table smiling "Ok ok you win" she smiled up at him lifting her palm up stroking whiskered cheek looking into his blue eyes.

Naruto leaned down kissing her softly until his tough started evading her mouth again. She moaned wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms were on her soft thighs. he moved closer to her still in the kiss rubbing her thighs up and down. Naruto broke off and started kissing down her neck to her collar bone hinata started grinding herself into him.

He lifted her chin, and kissed Hinata passionately. She relaxed, and let herself slip into ecstasy. His tongue slipped back into her mouth, like it had only moments before. It searched and stroked every inch of her cavern possible. He slid his hands into her soft indigo hair, and sensually caressed her scalp. Hinata was in heaven, absolute heaven. Naruto pulled away from her wanting mouth, until he'd moved on to something better. He kissed and nipped at her neck, stopping to gently suck at the sensitive pulse in Hinatas neck. As he sucked at her neck he hummed, and it drove her crazy. Suddenly, Naruto teasingly darted his tongue out, and flicked it across her skin. Hinata gasped looking down at Narutos sweats seeing a huge tent ,

"What is it?" he asked.

"You poked me" she giggled. He was quiet for a moment, most likely from embarrassment.

"Sorry" he whispered, sucking at her ear again.

"It's okay" she smiled at him kissing him softly.

Naruto lifted hinata from her thighs taking her to his bedroom

"I love you Hinata your amazing and if I get to rough for you I want you to tell me because I am five seconds from fucking your goddamn brains out" he grinned opening her door.

She smiled giving him a seductive purred.

Hinata noticed that she was no longer looking down at her boyfriend, but was looking up into his warm blue eyes that seemed to look like a clear blue sky. At some point Naruto had turned them so he was on top.

It turned her on, yet he could use that strength to dominate her. And she wasn t against that idea. He pressed his hand back to her breast, and rubbed her nipple through the flimsy fabric of her bra. He rubbed in circular motions as her nipple became hard and erect. Naruto reached his hand beneath her body and unclasped her bra, pulling it off completely.

Naruto ran his tongue gently across hinata s bottom lip hoping to enter her mouth. She was a little surprised, but she parted her lips none the less. They both felt high from the new sensation, this was different from their usual kiss. Naruto pulled Hinata closer to him and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that her hand could grip the back of his head. They broke the kiss; the need for air was too great. They were panting and had a blush on both their faces. They leaned in to kiss again. They managed to control themselves this time and the kiss was not as passionate, but still welcomed wholeheartedly.

"Do you like the way I touch you, Hinata?" he sighed, drunken by lust.

His whispering in Hinatas ear, speaking the way he was, caused something to erupt inside of her. A needy feeling, it was so animalistic. She dragged her hands down his back and dug my nails into his shirt.

"I love it" she said

He leaned his face down to Hinatas chest and flicked the tip of his tongue at her other nipple, and she gasped in ecstasy. She bucked her hips up. He pressed his thigh against her hip and swiveled back and forth. Hinata groaned as they pressed together, stroking each other roughly. Naruto seized Hinatas hips and lifted her up, pulling down her pants and underwear. her pussy, now freed from its confinements, she arched her back lifted up immediately, begging to be touched.

She tugged at the hem of his pants and grinned seductively. "

"I think we should continue, don't you?"

He grinned, "What happened to the shy girl?"

"She got over it". They both laughed.

Naruto kissed her forehead. Hinata kissed Naruto s neck and pulled down his pants. He stood up and took off his pants. He slowly pulled off her skirt her long slender legs. Now they were left in their underwear.

Naruto placed one knee on the bed and kept one foot on the floor to keep balance. He pulled of Hinata s panties slowly, Naruto removed his boxers and laid Hinata back on the bed. She could feel his hardened member on her thigh.

Hinata s hand trailed down Naruto s chest to his abs. Naruto laid on Hinata and kissed her very deeply. He ran his hand down her waist to her thigh. He used his hand to gently touch her entrance. She jumped, but made no move to stop him. He felt her become very wet. He knew where to touch and what to do. His hardened member was twitching in need to find release. Naruto moved so that he hovered above Hinata again.

He pulled down her underwear slowly with his teeth. He began rhythmical thrusting his fingers into her womanhood as he bit playfully at her neck moving down to her breast where he sucked on her hardened nipple. Hinata was in a world of pleasure. She moaned loudly for each thrust of his fingers brought her that much closer to the edge. She arched her back up and her body closer to Naruto s. After a few more thrusts Hinata felt her self go numb in ecstasy and she released her jucies onto Naruto s hand. He pulled his hand from her entrance. Hinata saw him put his hand to his mouth and lick the juices off his fingers. She felt herself grow wetter with each second he took to clean his fingers.

He leaned down licking her pussy sucking up every single drop, she gripped the bed sheets as an aching sensation grew in the pit of my stomach. Just as things were heating up Naruto pulled away licking his lips. Hinata groaned at the sudden lack of touch. He quickly pulled off his own boxers, his erection springing to life. He straddled her, slowly running his hands down her body. He stopped at her pussy, rubbing two fingers at the entrance.

"Hmm" Hinata moaned as he separated her clit making sure she was wet enough.

He readied himself at her entrance and slowly thrust into her. She gripped his shoulders and attempted to pull him closer. His thrusts became faster and more erratic. It was so good, but it wasn t quite enough.

"Oh god! More!" Hinata fisted his hard dick and pumped in time to his thrusts.

Hinata bucked her hips into his hand desperate for release.

"Ngh! God, Hinata, I m cuming!" Naruto cried out.

Hearing him yelling her name drove her over the edge, reaching her own climax. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close to her. She pushed her head against his sweaty chest, and listened to his rapid heart-beat. He pushed himself up, pulling out, and laid down next to her. Hinata cuddled against him as he covered them with the blanket both drifted into sleep.

**Do ya'll think the should be an real end chapter or do you'll think i should just leave it right here? winner Naruto or little knuckle head!!**


	8. Epilogue

___**The ending of the 'bet' is here!! Enjoy!! :D**_

**Epilogue**

Hinata was cutting up the vegetables sliding them in the boiling water waiting for the meal to get done. Ten there was a pair of strong tan arms wraps around her waist securely the man nuzzled her neck lovingly

"Hey hon dinner ready yet?" he asked as she turned around looking into the beautiful blue skies she fell in love with so long ago she reached up kissing him softly

"Almost so tell the everyone to wash up and get ready okay" she giggled when he tickled her stomach she shooed him away before he got to carried away.

Naruto opened up the backyard door "hey guys it's time to come on in it's almost dinner time!" he yelled outside.

The 7 year old smiled coming in one a lavender eyed, blond headed female with pigtails and a blue eyed spiky headed brunette headed male entered the house smiling up at there Dad "Hey dad I'm thinking about joining the track team at school!" the lavender eyed blonde grinned with a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned back "You're going to be awesome Siya I just know it! What about you Kenji?" he asked his son.

He shook his head "I think I'll just focus on my studies for now" he said nodding. Naruto nodded 'just like your mom' but Siya was looking at her twin brother shaking her head

"man dude your never going to get your spiky head out of those old dusty books are you your such a dork I don't even know how were related and were suppose to be twins for sakes! I think you were adopted" she laughed while Kenji was looking down to the floor embarrassed.

Hinata came up to them "Siya it's not nice to talk to your brother that way" she scolded at her daughter bending down to Kenji's level "I think it's a great idea to work more on your school work I was never athlete when I was in school you dad was the athlete one and I was the one hitting the books" she smiled up at her grinning husband.

"Just keep doing what you like to do okay dear" she smiled warmly at her son he smiled nodding at his mother "yeah okay mom" he gave her a warm hug. Naruto nudged Siya's shoulder telling her to apologize to her brother.

She walked up to Kenji "Sorry bro I didn't mean it that way I actually wish I got half the grades you get" she said smiling at him.

Kenji laughed "like that'll ever happen!" he grinned.

Siya grabbing him putting him in a head lock "oh the nerd got jokes do he?" she said pulling him back down the hall to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

"Don't think I'm getting soft just because I said I was sorry twerp!" she laughed.

* * *

Hinata shook her head smiling thinking 'kids' she walked back into the kitchen to finish up dinner but not before a knock came from the front door

"Naruto can you get that please my hands are full" she asked turning the stove down.

While Naruto bolted to the door she pour the sauce on the meat for flavor then heard a woman squealing sound coming from the door. Hinata turn off then stove coming to the door way to see a familiar bundle of pink hair "S-Sakura?" she questioned.

The emerald eyed woman squealed again more excited "Hinata-chan it's been forever since I've seen you!" she hugged the lavender eyed woman.

Hinata smiled "yes it's been awhile" she said in a soft voice Hinata looked over seeing Naruto and Sasuke still going at it 'some things never change' she smiled looking out the door to see a young boy around the same age as her children with jet black hair he looked like Sasuke when he was younger but the difference was his dark green eyes looking around the front door.

Hinata smiled "oh who's this?' she looked over to the young boy. Sakura smiled taking the boys hand leading him into the house "This is my son Takashi" Sakura said proudly.

Hinata smiled down at him "he sure got his fathers looks" the pink cherry blossom said getting a embarrassed blush from Sasuke and his son. Sakura looked back outside "actually I've got a surprise come on in guys!" she waved out the front door Hinata and Naruto was confused for a second until they heard a

"Man this is such a drag" they both know that catch phrase from anywhere.

Shikamaru, Temari, Ten-ten, and her cousin Neji, Sai, Ino was all at the door. Naruto showed his famous grin "man you guys how long has it been?!" he laughed getting a hug or a handshake "about 9 years actually since we all moved away from Konoha but you and Hinata remained here" Neji explained.

All the girls Ino, Ten-ten, Temari finished hugging there old friend "Sakura called us all up since were all off for the holidays we though it was a great idea to pay our dear friends a visit" Ten-ten said. Then she felt a nudged on her pans leg "of course everyone this is our son Toshiro Hyuga" he had the Hyuga eyes like all Hyugas were born with the tan features like his mother bowed respectively to them 'just like Neji' Hinata giggled to herself.

Temari smiled introducing her son to the group "This is Shoda Nara" Shoda had bored expression on his face "this is so troublesome mom" he said turning to his mother bored. Shikamaru gave a smile 'that's my boy' he thought to himself.

Ino yelled out "me and Sai are thinking about it but well wait until were ready ain't that right darling she said to the pale faced man.

Hinata lead the whole group and children over to the table, but then decided to have dinner outside so everyone can relax and enjoy one another's company.

Siya and Kenji heard all the commotion from all the way in the bathroom thinking they'll just listen instead of getting involved in adults conversation hearing they'll be eating outside they got exciting running down stairs in a hurry but Kenji tripped falling onto Siya down the stairs the tumbled down with Kenji landing on Siya's back.

The whole group looked towards the loud crashing sound.

Siya got mad "what the hell is wrong with you dork face you can't even walk down the stairs without tripping over your own two feet?!" she yelled Kenji got off his twin sister a little embarrassed causing all the attention on them.

Hinata rushed over to her children checking if they were hurt in any they both told her they're fine nothing broke she was relived. Ino started grinning "oh looks like Naruto and Hinata got busy having twins!" she smiled evilly Sakura, Ten-ten, Temari, and Ino went up to Hinata and Naruto kids surprised seeing the conversational twins.

Hinata pushed the two forward "This is Kenji and Siya say hello you two" Kenji bowed while Siya threw her hand up "what's up peeps!" she said loudly like her father.

Now everyone was outside while the kids actually got along pretty well with each other so there weren't any problems. Everyone talking about what they've been up to and what's been going on since they've all been married life and there kids too. Sakura brought up something interesting

"Hey guys I just thought of something remember that stupid 'bet' we all was in?" the old memory getting to everyone around the table.

Ino nodded "yeah, hey who won that stupid thing anyway?!" she said trying to remember the vivid memory.

Temari shook her head "I don't member do you Ten-ten?" she shook her head as well.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I guess we'll never know who won that shit happened a long time ago anyway who cares" he said final.

Hinata nodded agreeing with her hubby kissing him on the cheek soft "all that matters is what's happening no in the present not the past" Neji spoke up everyone for once agreed to that. Naruto looked at there kids playing soccer in the yard

"It's not like our kids picked up any of our bad habits from us you know" he said grinning getting a nod from everyone at the table. Then heard a "what the hell what do you mean boys are better that girls?!" Siya pointed a finger to Takashi angrily.

He shrugged "it's a fact males are strong and faster than females are" he said crossing his arms. The young Uchiha was really starting to pissed her off

"Girls can do anything that boys can do being better at it!" she said getting in his face.

Takashi smirked "Is that a bet?" he asked. She grinned "You better know it!" she said shaking his hand to confirm the deal.

The whole groups sweat dropped "I have been wrong before" Naruto smiled scratching the back of his head thinking

_'__Here we go all over again'__._

_**The End** _

___**All Done!!! Sorry about the mistake before and that I couldn't get it done earlier my internet is still down and Fucking school I hate that place it's a bitch!! Sorry!**_


End file.
